If Ruby went to Elrois
by VanguardFirepower
Summary: Just Ideas if Ruby went to Elrios


**Name:** Ruby Rose

 **Weapon:** A scythe that is the colour red and is also a high calibre sniper rifle

 **Background** : Ruby Rose was a person who is shy, happy go lucky and loves any type of weapon and also wants to become a hero.

She came from a different world called Remnant but was transported into to Elrois by a dust accident and want to get home and is trying to find a way.

 **Appearance:** Wears a long red hood cloak and wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves with a black "battle skirt" with red at the bottom of it also She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles.

 **Special system:** Aura can be used for unusual boosts of long-term speeds and protects the player by decreasing damage by half.

It takes 20 seconds to fill up when fighting but takes 10 seconds when standing still.

Some combos and skills use aura for extra damage but some skills cant be used without aura.

Aura has up to 200 aura points and some skills use them.

 **Combos:**

 **Z~Z~Z~Z**

Ruby spins around slashing.

 **Z~Z~Z~X**

Ruby spins around splashing then fires a sniper shot.

 **Z~Z~X~X**

Ruby slashes twice then fires one shot then an aura infused shot doing extra damage but can be used without aura infused shot.

 **^~Z**

Ruby jumps and slashing downwards.

 **^~X**

Ruby jumps and shoots down to a 70-degree angle.

 **^~X~X**

Ruby jumps and shoots down to a 70-degree angle and fires again with an aura infused shot but can be used without aura infused shot.

 **V~X**

Ruby fires a shot at the ground at 70 degrees angle.

~Z

Ruby slashes upwards doing a small knockback.

 **~~X**

Ruby runs and fires a shot backwards knocking her back.

 **Recovery Z/X**

Ruby fires a shot upwards and also can use a burst of speed backwards or forwards.

 **Skills:**

 **Special Active:**

 **Level 1: Aura blade**

Ruby slashes with an aura infused blade.

Damage (Physical)- 900%

Awakened- 945%

Cooldown - 5 seconds

Mana - 90 MP

 **Skill traits-**

 **Light:**

 **Mp cost reduced**

Mana- 50 MP

 **Heavy:**

 **Attack power increase by 140%**

Damage (Physical)- 1260%

 **Cooldown time increase by 160%**

Cooldown- 8

 **Final Enhanced Skill:**

Increases damage by 1.2x

 **Level 1: Aura Pulse**

Ruby's aura pulses doing confusion and direction sense switch.

Debuffs effects - 7 seconds

Damage(Magical)- 500%

Awakened- 510%

Cooldown- 6 seconds

Mana - 70 MP

 **Skill trait-**

 **Reversed**

 **Cooldown increased by 160%**

Cooldown- 9.6 seconds

 **MP cost reduced by 120%**

Mana- 56 MP

 **Skill trait-**

 **Powerful**

Super Armor added to the skill

Cooldown increased by 160%

Cooldown- 9.6 seconds

 **Final Enhanced Skill:**

Increase damage by 1.2x

 **Level 5: Fury storm**

Ruby runs around in a small circle creating a small that storm also knockbacks.

Storm:

Hits- 3

Damage(Physical)- 1200% each hit is 400%

Awakened- 1268% each hit is 422%

Knockback:

Damage(Physical)- 200%

Awakened- 260%

Cooldown- 10 seconds

Mana- 100 MP

 **Skill trait-**

 **Heavy:**

 **Attack power increase by 140%**

 **Cooldown time increase by 140%**

Cooldown- 14 seconds

 **Skill trait-**

 **Useful:**

 **Damage reduced by 140%**

 **Amount of hits dealt will increase** 3

 **Final Enchanted Skill:**

Increase damage by 1.2x

 **Level 10: Bullet Hell**

Ruby fires 5 shots in quick succession creating a small wind pushing players and enemies back.

Damage(Physical)- 1500% each shot does 300%

Awakened- 1600% each shot does 320%

Cooldown- 15 seconds

Mana - 130 MP

 **Skill trait-**

 **Haste:**

Cooldown time reduced by 150%

Cooldown- 7.5 seconds

 **Skill trait-**

 **Heavy:**

 **Attack power increase by 150%**

 **Cooldown time increase by 130%**

Cooldown- 19.5 seconds

 **Final Enhanced Skill:**

Cast speed increased

 **Level 20: Scythe Tastic**

Ruby slashes down with her scythe and a red long glow appears and increases her scythe length by using aura and increases its length by 1.5X.

Buff- increases weapon length by 1.5X and does 200% increase in skills and attacks.

Damage(Magical)- 1000%

Awakened- 1200%

Cooldown- 25 seconds

Mana- 300 MP

 **Skill trait-**

 **Killing blow(1):**

 **Skill effect's duration increased to 130%**

Lasts - 37.7 seconds

 **Skill trait-**

 **Light:**

Mp cost is reduced to 250 MP

 **Final Enhanced Skill:**

Give a 2% increase in Attack Speed and 5% increase in Movement Speed.

 **Active:**

 **Level 20: Dust switch**

Ruby switches dust to make different effects like burning, petrified and freeze.

Buff- Can switch to burning, freeze and petrified and poison and lasts 30 seconds.

Damage(Magical)- 600%

Awakened- 640%

Cooldown- 33 seconds

Mana- 0

Aura- 20

 **Skill traits-**

 **Powerful:**

 **Super Armor added to the skill**

 **Cooldown increased by** 120

Cooldown- 42.9 seconds

 **Skill traits-**

 **Enhanced:**

 **Critical hit rate increase to** 100%

 **Attack Power decrease by** 25%

 **Final enchanced skill:**

Cast time decreased


End file.
